


浮世歌（14节叙事诗）

by MerlinQJQ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Poetry, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinQJQ/pseuds/MerlinQJQ
Summary: 以叙事诗的形式简短地写一个故事。当初创作的时候耗时4天，边写边构思情节直到完工。希望大家喜欢！起始设定：Merlin为一名年轻的男妓，Arthur是一个来自贵族家庭的未来继承人，因为父亲管教严格而性格沉默寡断。偶然的机会下，参与应酬的Arthur误打误撞进了Merlin的房间，并且被摘下面具后的美丽容颜所惊艳。Merlin“款待”了他并且开出了天价费用，由此引出了Arthur夫人的不满，Lancelot作为大管家他的立场经常在夫妻双方中摇摆不定，且看他如何影响着几个人之间的关系变化，最终如何转变……





	浮世歌（14节叙事诗）

（一）  
夜色是情色的前奏  
当车水马龙徐徐散去  
骄傲和荣耀也暂时消失  
另一种意义上的权贵粉墨登场  
换掉刻板的礼服卸下严肃的伪装  
浓墨渲染的巷子尽头  
是他们的极乐园

那里有醉人的靡靡之音  
有无限供应的缤纷美酒  
有五光十色的衣褶  
有娇俏美艳的人儿  
只需一个适合的身份  
只需一个勾引的手势  
夜色微醺之后  
除了佳人  
只剩裙下之臣

花有百色百香任君选  
美人亦如是  
然而在伦敦的某座秘密庄园里  
开着一株世上仅有的花  
见过的人无不称赞  
尽管本质上他是植根在尘土污秽中  
可那骄傲写在清秀的眉目里  
如带刺的青蔓藤  
如无索的野马驹  
官威在上如何  
名门贵子如何  
没有满车琳琅的财宝  
没有应对诗词的才情  
休得见我

* * *

**（二）**

年迈得子的老公爵

为了保住家族生意而杀妻

临终前为儿子谋了一门亲事

桂妮薇儿来到这府邸

瞬间掌握了最高的权力

 

她不爱这个家族的人

她爱纵横商界带来的快感

年幼失去双亲的公子终日恍惚

偌大家中仆人簇拥

他仍觉得四周空荡荡

孤僻的性格使他不善应酬周旋

他作为继承者只剩签字盖章的权力

傀儡一般的生活

被忽略被无视

他只能靠药物和酒精麻醉

直到夫人给他请了新的管家

 

新来的管家叫兰斯洛特

耐心与忠心使他受到双方重用

夫人依赖他监控着年轻公爵

年轻公爵在他护理下戒酒戒毒

死水的平静下终究是污泥

一旦不小心搅动了它

就会翻涌，浑浊

谁也不知道底下还有多少

让人恐惧的秘密

 

搅动湖水的那个人

就如同史诗预言里的英雄

他终有一天来临

但在来临之前

没有人知道他是谁

* * *

 

**（三）**

仔细擦洗过身体

身上涂抹细腻芳香的粉末

套上层层叠叠的华服

轻敷妆面细画峨眉

眼眸间加上色彩

精心制作的假发盘起来

珠贝翡翠与花朵羽毛作点缀

再加上一丝诱人的唇红

来吧 来吧

向我跪下

赐你无与伦比的今朝

 

衣香鬓影之上

是月色独享的露台

那株高傲的花儿

不可一世地蔑视着

你类登徒浪子

留恋声色犬马而已

白日披上高贵的皮

也洗不掉昨夜的肮脏

 

他谑笑的脸藏在面具后

雪白羽毛扇微微颤动

忽而门外声响

节奏有度未觉轻浮

他好奇

风月场里哪存在彬彬有礼

开门后更是惊奇

这张拘谨青涩的脸

他从未见过

 

那人像是受了惊的鹿儿

慌慌地找了个位子便坐下

一言不发也不曾观望

他关上门体贴递上热茶

又走远两步定睛看

公子何人 为何至此

你可知这是何地

那人惶而道歉

首次来临风月之地

被浓脂重粉围绕而倍感不适

只想找个清静房间躲着

他看这生面孔倒是诚实

便摘了面具优雅坐下

一张用心打理过的妆面

在烛光之中明亮生辉

公子是个特别人  请告诉我名字

年轻公爵第一次看到这样的变装美人

除了黛青的眼线眉毛

就只轻涂一层雪白的妆粉

一身白裙裹在清瘦身躯中

他看呆了 无法言语

 

亚瑟·潘德拉贡 一定是你了

坐拥这片土地上最多财富的家族

年轻而不善言的庄园主

我们都知道你

在等着你的大驾光临

我 梅林·艾莫瑞斯

不胜荣幸

 

公爵对这美貌难以抗拒

一杯毡酒下肚

抛开心头的桎梏

毅然将美人按倒在华褥上

无视对方的引导

毫无条理把衣物撕扯开

将积压多时的身心重压

统统发泄出来

美人儿只是紧咬牙关

忍他粗暴放肆愣是一声不吭

待他心中狂暴的野兽冷静下来

 

午夜钟声响起了

公爵从惺忪里猛然惊醒

我得回去了

匆忙套上了衬衫自行离去

只剩下梅林坐在床上

环顾四周凌乱

潘德拉贡公爵遗落了一只袖扣

上头的龙徽金光闪烁

梅林知道

有了这个就可以

光明正大把账单寄送给他了

* * *

 

**（四）**

兰斯洛特盯着送信人的眼睛

又再三看过账单地址

只得去找公爵查问真伪

一看他袖扣那空荡荡的位置

就知道事情不妙了

那些地方不适合您去

兰斯转身离去

默认了账单是合法的

但他转头又把这事

告诉了日理万机的女主人

 

桂妮薇儿轻蔑一笑

男人啊 就那么回事

只是要价太高了

并非我家族支付不起

而是他不配

你去处理这桩事

给那婊子

一点颜色看看

兰斯找来了发小高文

那是个身手不凡的浪子

付给他一笔足够泡整个月酒馆的钱

让他去执行女主人的指令

 

高文在酒馆刚挥霍完

输掉了身上所有的钱

还被赢钱的某个小伙子

狠狠嘲讽了一番

他不假思索地接下任务

计划天黑之后行动

 

摸黑从露台爬进了闺房

房间里是清爽的薄荷气息

目标在梳妆台前 背对着他

披散的黑色假发盖住身型

他在描画着妆容

脖子上触到冰凉的匕首

高文架着他纤细的天鹅颈

才觉得这面容熟悉

正是下午赢走钱还嘲讽自己的人

好巧啊美人儿

我们又见面了

高文露出狡诈的笑容

你该不是为报复我嘲讽而来吧

梅林依然不卑不亢

当然不是了

我受命于人 要你的命

杀一风尘之人焉需亡命徒

梅林不知曾开罪何人 请赐教

 

不知今日所奉上价码

可否换一夜良宵

高文讪讪地笑

梅林脸上升起了厌恶

竟不是谋财害命 而是劫色

拒绝也无用 由不得你

除非你舍得那张如花容颜毁于刀下

梅林已然没有了选择

 

高文放下了匕首

用沾了酒的手帕

把梅林刚上的妆全部擦去

继而拆掉那顶碍事的假发

捧起苍白的脸轻吻

我还是喜欢白天时

那个不羁的小伙子

 

梅林为之动容

人们爱着他变装后的妖娆

爱他仙气飘逸的身段

却很少有人知道

常服状态下的他是什么样子

更别谈喜欢

高文是第一个

想置他于死地

又让他动心的人

 

高文向兰斯坦白了一切

或许这是好事呢

高文有了相好

桂妮薇儿的威胁也解除了

这看起来皆大欢喜

除了亚瑟

他被告知梅林已经死了

为此内疚不已

* * *

**（五）**

亚瑟把自己关在房中

除了管家谁也不见

他不畏惧死亡

他害怕的是因为自己任性

害到无辜的人

那个叫梅林的风月少年

明明没有犯错

却触犯了桂妮薇儿的尊严

被稀里糊涂取了性命

不想再重蹈覆辙了

 

亚瑟没日没夜地坐在飘窗边

看着外面喧嚣的世界

兰斯看着昔日俊朗不凡的男主人

把自己折磨得形影憔悴

于心不忍

遂把真相告诉了他

 

亚瑟又惊又喜

终于可以摆脱内疚的魔爪

终于可以再到那个人了

转念之间又感到愤怒

桂妮薇儿残忍惩罚自己

兰斯也帮着隐瞒

行凶的人成了梅林的相好

只剩下自己形单只影

这个世界真是充满了恶意啊

 

亚瑟渐渐积蓄着属于自己的势力

表面上随波逐流玩世不恭

却再也没有去找过男妓

一来知道梅林已经有相好

二来害怕激发夫人的嫉妒心

然而上天注定要折磨他

 

某次泰晤士河花船游览

一眼看到了那个白衣人

蕾丝大沿帽映衬着洛可可式薄裙

脸上的妆越发妖艳

他情不自禁匍匐在石栏杆上

往梅林的方向扔了一沓钞票

梅林懒懒地侧头看了一眼钞票

用脚踩住

抬头礼貌地朝亚瑟笑

微微躬身作揖

旁边的变装者

顺着梅林眼神的方向看去

使劲抛媚眼企图取得金主的青睐

亚瑟只是盯住梅林的眼睛

梅林懒懒地侧头看了一眼钞票

用脚踩住

抬头礼貌地朝亚瑟笑

微微躬身作揖

旁边的变装者

顺着梅林眼神的方向看去

使劲抛媚眼企图取得金主的青睐

亚瑟只是盯住梅林的眼睛

船儿缓缓进入桥洞

  
亚瑟跑到另一边的栏杆  
喊着 周四能约你吗  
梅林像是没有听到一样  
周四夜晚却准时出现  
在潘德拉贡私人公馆  
亚瑟惊讶得说不出话来  
他本以为高傲的性情从没有例外  
梅林告诉他  
那一沓钞票不会白付  
只要给够他就赴约  
  
亚瑟如愿以偿了  
他找了个理由抛下客厅的宾客  
拎着梅林跑上楼  
正准备打开牢笼放出心中野兽  
留意到那张精心打扮过的脸  
没有了当时初见的神采  
梅林啊 我知道你并不逢迎  
可那样的疲态  
是因为对我厌恶吗  
梅林淡然回应  
从前是为了生存而接客  
自恃美貌待价而沽  
那些出手霍绰的客人  
也曾无比怜惜他  
可后来有了高文  
为了满足那毫无节制的赌博欲  
不得已放宽了界限  
出得起钱的人多了  
从前付高价的人感觉吃了亏  
也纷纷找上门来蹂躏他 羞辱他

* * *

**（六）**

亚瑟认真听着  
指尖摩挲他身上那些淤伤喃喃自语

若是我一直在 定不让你如此  
梅林将信将疑盯着他  
那为何半年来从不找我  
明明就是一沓钞票的事  
亚瑟想起那段灰暗的记忆  
仍然止不住落泪  
我以为你遇害了  
只是一次就遭了毒手  
她竟然如此心狠  
我承认我害怕  
想过只要不出门  
就不会有人因为我无辜受害了  
  
梅林把他搂入怀里  
温柔地安抚小孩子般哭泣的他  
潘德拉贡家族的大公爵  
我大概 是没有看错您的  
来 让我尽职伺候您  
梅林轻环着他的腰引向床边  
轻轻拉着他往后倒去  
让他壮实的身躯压着自己  
床上的味道陈旧  
旧得就像是从未有人迹  
亚瑟坦然承认  
从那次后没有再染指风月  
这公馆也不曾留任何人过夜  
  
梅林登门的时候只把他当做客户  
想讨好他换取更多的钱财  
亚瑟的作为又让他心存不忍  
不可能 权贵都是没心没肺的人渣  
哪会有什么好人  
他就像是走过场一般把亚瑟伺候好了  
重新穿戴便要离去  
亚瑟眼里满满是不舍 临走前忍不住问他  
下次约见是什么时候  
只要你付足够的钱我便随时恭候  
亚瑟摇了摇头  
如果同时有人邀约你当如何  
梅林答 价高者得  
亚瑟又掏出一沓放到他手中  
我会按首次的价格付给你

梅林惴惴不安地逃离出去  
驾着马车的正是高文  
他看着梅林走出宅门  
知道这一天大概是收获颇丰  
很好 欠下的赌债就刚好还清了  
还多出了一沓

梅林顺从地把钞票都给了他  
马车迅速消失在街角  
楼上的公爵隔着窗帘窥探  
他看到了那个不争气的相好  
这种浪子迟早一天会把梅林榨干  
不能坐视不管了

 

他想法子摸清了梅林的住址

刻意从换了套旧旧的平民衣服

溜到了下城区 莽撞地来到门前

宿醉未醒的梅林被吓到

并非工作时间 也未盛装

更何况是在环境堪忧的私人住处

他拒绝打开门

告诉亚瑟请耐心等待到夜晚

 

亚瑟只好自行离开

半路与高文擦肩而过

高文当然清楚他的身份

这事转眼就让兰斯知道了

兰斯权衡了一下

把这事隐瞒下来

毕竟梅林是高文的人

而且公爵与梅林的关系

也没有实际性的威胁

就让他们默契地各自存在吧

* * *

**（七）**

梅林又在高文的护送下

来到亚瑟的公馆

兰斯早就在门口候着

绕过大厅直接把他带到楼上

 

亚瑟看着他崭新的行头

总觉得陌生

其实你又何必花枝招展呢

已算是老相识了

梅林提起精致的裙摆

蹑手蹑脚走到他面前解释

我是娼妓 您是贵客

我从不敢在待客时素面示人

那不合规矩 也不会有人喜欢

失去装饰后平庸的脸

 

亚瑟笑着

或许在我这里可以破例

梅林自然是不信他

客人就是客人

若是没了这华衣美服 浓墨重彩

就破灭了当初的幻梦

失去被宠爱的机会了

 

那么你与高文也如此吗

亚瑟反问他

当然不会

唯有他从一开始

就喜欢未加雕饰的我

他接纳真正的我

所以我爱他 无条件爱他

梅林的眼神笃定而甜美

哪怕他为了满足自己的金钱欲

毫不怜惜地利用你

也毫不在意吗

 

梅林点头 我可以与他分享

他会护送我出外接客

可以聊客人的私事

毫不忌讳

卑微如泥尘的我

能遇到可以坦诚相待的人

当加倍珍惜

梅林还是坚持着不过夜的原则

亚瑟不想勉强

只给了他一个信封

里头装着贴了金箔的邀请函

那是出入公馆的通行证

没有任何期限标记

这意味着梅林被接纳为公馆的常客

只要他愿意来

就开门迎接

 

你随时可以来

只要不想接待其他客人

就来我这里

账单照样开便是了

潘德拉贡大公爵

如此出手大方

莫不是要包养我吧

梅林把邀请函折叠好还给他

我要和高文商量

如果他不愿意

我便不会答应

 

高文在马车上等着

梅林递给他钞票

他沾了沾唾沫仔细数着

这一捆新的钞票数额不菲啊

完全沉浸在暴富的狂喜中

他已经没心思去聆听

梅林在跟他商量亚瑟的要求

随便了吧 只要钱管够

高文不耐烦了

我现在就送你回住处

待会儿还要去酒馆

其他的事情你看着办吧

 

梅林看着他的背影

一路颠簸着

在车上强行拆卸掉服饰

临别了

一下拽住高文的手

住处归你了

好好保重

我保证抽空来找你

高文笑了笑 贴脸亲了他

晚安了我的小男孩

* * *

**（八）**

亚瑟本以为他的要求会落空

看到梅林在公馆里

开心得惊叫

老天

这是我收到过最好的圣诞礼物了

梅林转身跪在他面前

遵从您的吩咐 主人

梅林勉强地挤出笑容

这是我第一次被包养

许多规矩 要做些什么 统统不懂

如果有莽撞的地方

希望能得到您的宽恕

亚瑟看着他越发可爱了

像往常那样就好

 

兰斯也看到了梅林

他知道这个公馆里的秘密

已经越来越多了

可是梅林看起来一点也不坏

对着公爵的时候

是欲拒还迎的傲娇

对着周围的仆人

童真可爱得像孩子

他对一切都好奇

聪慧好学 又漂亮

大家都渐渐忘记了

他原本的身份

兰斯也喜欢梅林

如果桂妮薇儿知道了这里的事

对谁都没有好处

他决定继续隐瞒下去

让事情自由发展

 

亚瑟越来越胆大了

他从一开始只敢偷偷到公馆过夜

变成一周之内大部分时间

都留在这里

但他仍不满足

终于演变成带着梅林出入画展

到剧场观演

再发展到带着他去拍卖会

从小小的珍珠耳环开始

到最后连皇室的珠宝

都拍下来送给了梅林

上流社会的人们窃窃私语

亚瑟却毫不避忌

是的 我就是带着男妓出双入对

就是不带自己的夫人

你们能把我怎么样

这事情在上城闹得沸沸扬扬

桂妮薇儿碍于家族脸面

不敢公然对付丈夫

但是心头的梁子已经结下了

你给我等着

下流而不知耻的家伙

你别指望得到我的原谅

 

亚瑟无可救药地眷恋着梅林

他知道自己喜欢的不仅仅是美貌

只是梅林一直不相信他

终于按捺不住

某天趁着梅林醉得快要站不稳

把他抱到浴室扒个精光

放在原本为自己备好的浴缸里

在他惊恐的眼泪中

认真地擦洗掉所有的妆粉

他看到了梅林瘦削的脸

没有修饰过的眉目

妖娆散去了

清秀犹在

 

我知道终有这一天的

梅林抽泣着

您还能接受现在的我吗

尊贵的主人

亚瑟撩起他细碎的刘海

轻轻在额头留下一个吻

喜欢极了

以后就不用费心思打扮了

你的身型也能穿下我的衣服

随便挑你喜欢的

 

亚瑟无意中打破了梅林的心结

梅林一直以为只有高文那么做

那是真爱的模样

而亚瑟也做了同样的事

比高文还要更宠溺

自从住进了公馆

他身上就没有再出现过淤青

更恢复了正当的男儿身

* * *

**（九）**

梅林裹上了浴袍

看着镜子中的人

那是最真实的自己

倔强的黑色小卷发

略显锋利的五官

苍白的肤色

亚瑟同样裹着浴袍

给他递上一杯威士忌

现在这样更好看了

以前只有高文见过

现在有第二个了

 

他举起精致的玻璃杯

一饮而尽

为全新的梅林

我可爱的男孩儿

干杯

梅林也笑着抿一点酒

幸福来得太简单

他紧紧抓着亚瑟的腰

起伏颤抖中问着

这是真实吗

怎么感觉如坠梦中

亚瑟没有回答

只在他脖子上吸

现在你彻底是我的  
我在你身上留个小印记  
同样 你也可以留印记给我  
梅林眼里闪过灵光  
面前就是亚瑟结实的手臂  
假装自己是一条蛇  
猛一口咬下去  
亚瑟闭上眼忍受着  
更激发了他的占有欲

桂妮薇儿想到了方法  
她翻出了家族合同  
那是她嫁过来时与老公爵的约定  
上面有一条规定  
如顺位第一继承人出轨  
名下所有财产都归她所有  
亚瑟突然惊慌失措  
他本以为自己有能力不可一世  
却没想到父亲和妻子早就布了阵

他没有选择余地  
为了保全自己  
要抹杀出轨的痕迹  
他让梅林搬出去  
分开一段时间  
梅林看他急躁的样子  
放肆地笑 再放肆地哭  
潘德拉贡这个姓氏  
它才是这一切的根基  
你爱我吗 你能发誓吗  
还是算了吧  
没有这些你便一文不值  
我算什么 爱又算什么

亚瑟被他激怒了  
他不能失去继承权  
他以为梅林可以理解  
可以与他暗度陈仓  
已然忘了梅林毕竟年少  
天真单纯变成了草率  
梅林宣判这是一场虚幻的恋爱  
宣判亚瑟是个情场浪子  
亚瑟苦在心头 无从解释  
怒吼着让梅林离开  
  
梅林回到了原先的地方  
高文倒不感到意外  
亚瑟玩够了就抛弃你吧  
当初就知道了  
想要脱离苦海比登天还难  
认命吧  
重新穿起华丽长裙

奉上笑脸 放下身段

不愁没有买主

金钱堆砌的土壤长着欲望的花

已经盛放过的花朵

最终会被新一年的花儿取缔

淹没在花园中

直至零落成泥

梅林再也不是站在顶端的存在

他变得和其他人一样

为了小小的打赏而卑躬屈膝

哪怕被嘲笑着

* * *

 

**（十）**

高文有了新欢

他勾搭上了一位年轻妓女

两人拿着梅林的钱挥霍

胆子越发张狂

终于在某个冬夜被逮个正着

一丝不挂的两人

在唯一的床铺上放荡

梅林踢开脚边那堆酒瓶

咣当作响方才引起了注意

外头飘着雪 天那么冷

就让她在这里留宿一晚吧

高文恬不知耻地求情

你既怜香惜玉如此

那就让她住下吧

梅林从柜顶取下私藏物品

走进风雪之中

 

歌伶一样凄厉吟唱的北风

裹挟着细碎的雪花

打在单层丝绒裙上

高跟鞋在积雪里留痕

沿着墙边两行歪扭的鞋跟洞

敞开的领口冻得没了血色

梅林嘴唇发青

他向着某个散发暖光的窗口

缓慢挪动步伐

最终体力不支倒在路中央

 

梅林在医院里醒了

丝绒裙换成了病号服

护士注意到他

走到门外呼喊家属

梅林自嘲地摇头

我哪里会有家属

一个学生模样的青年

应了护士的询问

走到了梅林床前

你好 还记得我吗 我是威尔

梅林惊讶地瞪着他

脑海里迅速略过金主们的脸

不 我不认识你 威尔先生

一年前随友人去寻乐

我不胜酒力而失态

是你替我挡下了最后一杯酒

可惜我天性内向

未敢再约你共度良宵

我已沦落街头

你的好意怕是无以为报了

梅林坐起来整理病服

依旧苍白的薄唇微微一笑

遇上你大概是天意指引

你我年龄相仿 做朋友也可以吧

威尔就像是看同伴的眼神

让梅林感到不适

我只是下城区一个无名小卒

还是个被金主抛弃的娼妓

怎么能和你成为朋友呢

威尔摇头 你和他们都不同

一周之后梅林从医院离开

作为伴读留在威尔家中

 

威尔让他忘记过去的经历

扔掉假发长裙和妆粉

学习礼仪 学习文学音乐

梅林聪颖而灵通

此前的生活险些埋没了他

威尔游说他尝试考大学

他却说

我没有足够的钱支付学费

也没有良好的基础

知道不配拥有这种待遇

威尔承诺以学长的身份给梅林辅导

如果成功就拿出自己的奖学金

赞助梅林的学费

 

梅林最终靠着出色文学天赋

考进了剑桥

那天他攥着信封迟迟不敢打开

还是威尔替他公布的喜讯

梅林喜极而泣

有了这一封录取书

他就可以完全摆脱过去了

 

当天夜晚他准备好一切

打算把自己奉献给威尔

浅吻过后

威尔婉拒了梅林的好意

爱情不属于你我之间

你有心上人 并非是我

既是如此何必勉强

就让这友谊高贵而不染纤尘吧

* * *

**（十一）**

仰仗着威尔家族名望

梅林以艾莫瑞斯的名字

成为了剑桥一年级生

在一众贵族子弟里

他不拘小节略带张狂

漂亮的诗歌作品

为他招来无数称赞

也为他招来嫉妒

 

初进戏剧社的时候

遭到了学长故意刁难

把一个妓女角色分给他

梅林自然是毫无畏惧

首演当晚技惊四座

竟然没有人认出他来

除了威尔

谢幕的时候他卸下了妆

以真面目站在台前

你们又奈我何

骄傲的笑容重新挂在脸上

台下一片欢声雷动

 

梅林有了一大票支持者

倾慕的学生有男有女

剧社也随之名扬伦敦

威尔心生不悦

他希望梅林完全抛弃过去

而此刻却重蹈覆辙

两人的隔阂使他魂不守舍

期末的时候

两人双双失去了奖学金

威尔向父亲请求援助

父亲只答应给威尔那一份

 

梅林心生一计

拿出当年亚瑟遗落的袖扣

开了一张付款单

邮寄到潘德拉贡府邸

亚瑟认得那一颗定做袖扣

也记得是何时遗落的

按地址查探到了梅林的现状

更观看了那个著名剧目

他知道梅林终究会出现

他们之间仍有命运牵扯

暴风雨即将拉开帷幕

梅林注意到了第一排观众里

正襟危坐 衣冠楚楚的亚瑟

抛了个媚眼把手绢丢到他脸上

狡诈的样子撩得全场尖叫

谁也不知道亚瑟心里

如小猫爪拨拉一般难受

散场时他堵在后门

迫不及待把梅林拉上了车

 

梅林又再一次回到那里

潘德拉贡的私人公馆

曾住过的房间丝毫未变

亚瑟保留了这一切

松木和薄荷味道的香水

事前一杯加冰块的威士忌

那些云雨中温柔的亲吻舔舐

都和从前一样

 

清晨

亚瑟还没有醒 他睡得很沉

梅林枕着他手臂静静凝望

那张英俊的脸不再稚嫩

胡茬多了 头发看起来疏于打理

想必也过的不好吧

梅林轻手轻脚离开了床

在房间里踱步

停留在三角钢琴前 缓缓打开

长长的手指摸索着放上琴键

断断续续地弹奏着

 

你刚才弹错了三个音符

亚瑟不知何时醒了

支着下巴在梅林背后认真聆听

抱歉 我没有系统学习过

梅林瞬间低头

把双手收下来 抵在琴凳上

我来教你

亚瑟坐在他旁边

重新把他的手放到琴键上

拿出尘封多时的琴谱

从最简单的开始

从头开始

就像两人的关系一样

* * *

**（十二）**

顺畅的日子总不长久

兰斯洛特很快听闻了风声

亲自到公馆查探

坐实了男主人的罪名

桂妮薇儿前往捉奸

在庭院前听见了琴声

整栋楼敞开着门窗

她在房间门前看着

梅林专注练琴的背影

亚瑟看向他柔情似水的眼神

 

看来我不该出现

桂妮薇儿还是打断了他的琴声

亚瑟侧过头瞥了一眼妻子

一脸风轻云淡说道

为你介绍

牛津大学二年级生

我新结交的好友

艾莫瑞斯

梅林应声回头 缓缓起身

亚瑟为他定做的礼服恰到好处

身体线条显衬得利落清爽

头发烫了卷 打理了造型

好一派玉树临风

桂妮薇儿原本妒火中烧

也看得失了魂

 

她只好私底下约见梅林

你现在有了正当的的身份

以往的条约失去效力

可我知道你就是梅林

你就是那个下城区的娼妓

你走吧 我可以给你一笔钱

桂妮薇儿拿出了态度

梅林轻蔑地笑

我本是想要一笔钱作为学费

没有想到占有你的丈夫

他对我的感情犹在

这取决于他

这不是你或我的问题

夫人被这话戳到了痛处

她把梅林按倒在沙发

使尽浑身解数勾引

她不信 难道女人的魅力

也不能收伏这匹野马么

梅林任由她在身上胡作非为

依然不为所动

放弃吧潘德拉贡夫人

我真不是个合格的娼妓

不能做到对所有人一一逢迎

桂妮薇儿感觉到空前的耻辱

她让兰斯洛特再想办法

把梅林这颗眼中钉除掉

 

兰斯陷入了为难

如果梅林死于非命

亚瑟将会变行尸走肉

如果梅林继续放肆

夫人也很难消除心头的恨

彷徨的他花了一夜流连酒馆

迷醉中向昔日好友高文诉苦

不小心走漏了谋杀的秘密

更透露了当初伪造合约的事

 

桂妮薇儿害怕事情败露

打算连亚瑟一道杀掉

梅林和亚瑟在展览馆约会

突然被三名杀手包围

没携带武器的两人

最终靠着外围杀进来的高文

勉强脱险

高文受了重伤 奄奄一息

梅林发抖的手按在汩汩鲜血上

带着哭腔质问

你为什么还要救我

因为这几年我欠你的太多

我给不了你想要的

可那些年对你的感情

我发誓都是真实的

高文最后摸了一下梅林的脸

永远地闭上了眼

 

桂妮薇儿得知计划失败了

害怕受到惩罚的她

失去理智 惶恐地躲在房中

兰斯洛特想要维护她

想要把谋杀的罪名顶下来

她不接受这个建议

兰斯在这段时间里照顾她

是唯一信任的人

她的心已经属于兰斯洛特

* * *

（十三）

高文带着秘密离世  
终究没有透露幕后真凶  
可是亚瑟心如明镜  
留给他们的时间不多了  
兰斯看着怀里的女主人  
桂妮薇儿安睡在他胸口  
她那颗常年压抑的心  
终于得到一丝慰藉  
代价是兰斯的信仰  
在闺房中轰然倒塌  
他自以为站在正义一方  
但谎言 背叛 谋杀 偷情  
一样都避不开  
趁着女主人熟睡时  
兰斯悄悄出发前往公馆

他要赎罪 向亚瑟自首

想一人揽下所有罪名

亚瑟碰巧出外了

兰斯和梅林

终于有机会坦诚相待

他向梅林坦白了一切

但没有请求宽恕

只要桂妮薇儿能保全性命

愿意以死谢罪

 

如果只喜爱美丽的肉体

你可以有很多选择

但要是爱上某个灵魂

便没有任何选择

你的善良是罪

正如我的无知也是罪

亚瑟的真挚是罪

正如夫人的执念也是罪

世上没有完全的无罪者

每个人都是戴罪之身

去吧 让亚瑟清楚这一切

他是个仁慈而纯粹的

真正高贵的人

我会替你说服他

我不爱她 亚瑟说道

可她是年幼时唯一信赖的人

如同姐妹 如同母亲

没有主动拒绝那一纸婚约

也是我优柔寡断的结果

捍卫自己的丈夫并没有错

 

亚瑟最终宽恕了所有人

桂妮薇儿恢复了单身

以女公爵的身份重新开始

兰斯洛特追随她左右

五岁的小公爵留在府中

比起忙于公务的生父亚瑟

小公爵更喜欢梅林

 

小公爵继承了父亲的品格  
也继承了母亲的容貌  
里里外外  
意外和梅林有些相似  
这也是他名为艾莫瑞斯  
最直接的原因  
梅林极宠溺这个孩子  
对他的爱甚至超过亚瑟  
曾经让亚瑟颇为嫉妒  
可不能太宠着他了  
男孩儿终究要长大  
要像鹰一般独自翱翔  
他要有自己的人生  
亚瑟说服了梅林  
把他送到贵族公学

* * *

 

（十四）

艾莫瑞斯来到学校  
看到名单上有一个  
同样叫艾莫瑞斯的孩子  
真是缘分啊  
这个古老生僻的名字  
几乎遇不到重名者  
小艾莫瑞斯非常主动  
很快就结识了来自雪诺的

金发碧瞳的艾莫瑞斯  
雪诺与他一见如故

我是不是曾经见过你

雪诺骑着高头大马

漫步到他面前询问

 

两位性格迥异的艾莫瑞斯

遵循着命运指引

成为了挚友

也许不只是挚友

小雪诺察觉到了异常

父亲眼神里的深情

那不是长辈的慈爱啊

那是莫名如海深的爱

 

他的父亲 威尔公爵

每每望向小潘德拉贡

总是欲言又止地沉默着

而后把自己关进书房

拿出照片怀缅

那是年轻时的梅林

站在一群同龄人当中

瘦削挺拔 神采飞扬

大学伊始的时光

梅林大概不记得了吧

  
两位男孩相伴成长

情深甚笃

直到遇见了从奥地利归来

名叫艾莫瑞斯的女孩儿

她在街头随意地跳着舞  
精灵一样出尘脱俗  
长波浪红发盖住双肩  
宽松的长裙没有鲸骨支架  
珍珠光泽的肢体透现闪烁

小提琴声声跃动  
旋转却戛然而止

屁男孩们干嘛来这里  
这毫不羞涩的爽直个性  
正正像她的母亲  
卡弥利亚特女公爵  
没错  
她就是兰斯与桂妮薇儿  
后来生下的孩子  
  
三位艾莫瑞斯成为了挚友  
他们的友谊一直持续  
直到那个平安夜  
潘德拉贡家族的艾莫瑞斯  
向卡弥利亚特求婚  
雪诺来迟了一步  
手握着求婚戒指怒吼  
你父亲抢走了我父亲的爱  
如今又旧事重演  
意欲与我争夺  
亚瑟与梅林这才恍然大悟  
艾莫瑞斯·雪诺  
就是威尔公爵的儿子  
  
你与她同母所生  
怎么可以结为夫妻  
亚瑟严厉训斥  
梅林黯然哀叹  
水落终究石出  
山雨汇聚成涓  
兄妹相认大概是宿命  
雪诺如愿以偿了  
带着卡弥利亚特  
跨过了整个大西洋  
一直到多年以后

所有人和事尘埃落定

 

潘德拉贡府邸收到了一封信  
来自大洋彼岸的信  
——  
遇见君时  
觥筹交错与鹅毛飞雪  
红妆妖艳与俊朗神色  
如今犹记  
吾从未悔  
一生得一知己  
不曾虚度华年  
足矣

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写作心路：这个短片的起意很突然，是我们建立了一个用于飙车、投毒、放雷脑洞的群，它是在头脑风暴之中产生的奇葩之作。不接受任何ooc的童鞋大概看着会很痛苦……毕竟这是玩儿太太的时候玩出来的文，为了写起来爽就搞成了小短句一截一截的格式，尽快把故事情节交代出来。第一次以这个格式写，可谓是没有章法的空地跑马了。  
> 构思人设、起步情节和群里的几位太太共同完成=w=这个故事从零到end一共就花了4天时间_(:з」∠)_如果有Bug出现希望大家指出~  
> 高岭之花的概念好像蛮多太太已经玩过了，珠玉在前不敢放肆。这个文本来也是按着高岭之花的方向写，原题目叫《裙下之臣》。开头写到高文的时候还是中规中矩的，第二天开始写的时候路线急转直下，因为剧情需要引进了桂妮薇儿、兰斯洛特两个角色，变成了亚瑟x梅林x高文x兰斯x格温的五角阵容。故事突然就变得架构大了，没办法单纯地小两口谈恋爱了。  
> 威尔这个角色的出现，是为了致敬s1e1替罪死去的威尔。就是梅林在埃尔多的发小。请让我们永远铭记这个高尚的名字=L=这个角色的加入也是梅林从尘土中蜕变的关键，是一种向善、向上的改变。梅林原本是靠着变装征服男人，正如许多人希望所爱之人完美无瑕一样，威尔体现出了对他灰暗过去的抗拒。而梅林却能直视这一切，在大学剧社里重新穿起了女装。  
> 亚瑟压抑却不屈的性格，这个设定源于他由严厉父亲独自抚养大的背景，因为意识到性格上的缺陷，老公爵给他指配的桂妮薇儿充当着强硬和独断的一面。他的柔弱使得格温专横独断，而格温的专横又变相让他自暴自弃。直到梅林的重新出现，为了弥补从前的压抑不适而突然迸发。  
> 桂妮薇儿与兰斯洛特之间的感情原本是纯净的主仆，兰斯也以为自己一直都会是个高尚的人，然而事实会让自以为是的人受到教训，他心理崩塌就像是众多幻想破灭的人一样，急于求死洗脱罪名是其中一种表现，类似于破腹自杀。  
> 高文最后的死亡应对着这个角色生前的胡作非为。我不喜欢角色呈现出绝对的正面或阴暗，人性是复杂的。平面化的性格行为会让这个角色失去魅力，所以这个小短文里的人都是既有单纯的好，也有不识好歹的坏。有年少轻狂犯错，也有幡然醒悟悔改，这才是人生啊=L=


End file.
